The Ballroom
by Helin Lote
Summary: They thought her to be insane, was she? JS story. Rating might change over time


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters, but I do own the book that was written by the lovely A.C.H. Smith after the movie. I hope you all enjoy, it is my first Labyrinth fan-fic.  
I don't know if I want to keep it as this one short entry poem/story, or continue with chapters and see what I come up with. Perhaps it will be a piece of cake? 

Helin Lote

* * *

The Ballroom

Dancers spin.

They spin and waltz all around...Her.

They all wear masks, hiding who they are,

All except for one... She, the Unconcealled.

Being delicate, not oneself, perhaps even mysterious was she.

And some are scandalous.

It is a bubble in which the dance occurs,

Able to be popped without a moment's notice.

The maid walks around, seeing those spin around her, watching her.

They watch her every move, for perhaps she is vulnerable... They're waiting to see if maybe there's a fault.

But there is not,

For her eyes are only searching amongst the crowd.

A flash of blue and blonde are seen within her hazel eyes as her body turns.

Gentle is all she can think.

But she finds nothing, only a set of wavy brown blonde hair, not short but long and a dress of icy blue, not eyes.

It is a reflection. A memory is perhaps all it was. For a moment she felt vulnerable...

Eyes still continue to search,

Perhaps it is a trick of the eye?

But it is naught.

She blends in with the crowd, dancing amongst the many masked figures,

Being twirled and spun by those she does not know of.

She stands out for her innocence and purity in some sense,

As the music tries to drown away her fighting thoughts.

Her partner glances at her as she speaks softly,

"_Will you forget me... Leave me in the waltz?_"

"_Nay..._" says he. "_I will hold you and not let you fall... I will not let you fall into a world of emptiness..._"

She smiles,

Feeling loved, feeling like in a dream.

All one needs is but a kiss as eyes close and plush lips become damp.

A hand cups her face, a blush creeps up.

But yet... it all vanishes, leaving her in a tattered ballgown, dancing the waltz in a dusty room,

The wind trailing lightly against her hourglass form, the fabric glimmering all it has left to glimmer in the moonlight that comes through a crack from above.

The music from the piano now only in her mind,

The ivory keys deteriorating.

The dream is no longer as she stands there still.

Arms cross as she shudders holding in the warmth against her bosom,

In the shadows of the desolate ballroom.

And there she sat in the empty abandoned ballroom of the mortal world, and there she cried. That was when they came, came back to gather her and bring her back to where she belonged. Her father stood silent, her step-mother cried, her brother stood listless. All she could do was let them take over, the needles and struggling with the straightjacket was never fun. It always tired her out and left her weaker than before.  
But then she heard a laugh. Oh how he mocked her! She became a different person. She struggled to get away, pulling herself towards the rotting piano. Hands reached into it to pull out the strings. They tried to pull her back but the strings only tightened around her wrists. She began to bleed while struggling, cursing, and kicking. She called out his name and cursed him so, asking why he forgot about her.

Now, they all thought she was truly mad and said to her parents that she should be put under the special care unit. She looked towards her parents as if betrayed as they gave their consent. Her expression yelled out, '**_I hate you._**' Now she had no one, Toby turned away, crying against his mother's skirt.

She now had no one and gripped the strings tighter to cause blood to drip onto the rotting wood. Hate was vowed towards the world, hate was yelled towards them all.

They sedated her as she fell limp.

They began to carry her out of the room

They stood with her in hand in the middle of the room, looking up to see that it was too late.

A round crystal from the chandelier fell right in front of them,  
only a small crack in its features. It rolled away a small distance,  
glowing slightly as if to taunt them to come closer.

They put her down and walked forward to study the ball and how it fell.

It was too late though as a snap was heard, a scream through the air.

The chandelier fell upon its target,

Her eyes opened upon hearing music in the background. Sitting up she looked down and found her tattered gown still in place. Not the glowing,  
glistening gown that she loved, just this gown that lost its luster. It all looked the same, but something was different. Eyes landed upon a leather boot infront of her. Tilting her head up, her mouth would open but no words accompanied it.

"_You have no power over me..._" she said softly over and over and over, seeing the smirk upon his lips and a triumphant look on his face.

Reaching a hand down he grabbed her by the hair. With the snap of his fingers he called upon one of the female dancers who held something in her hand. She struggled in his grasp trying to get away as the maid placed a collar around her neck.

"_But indeed I do love... The game is over_" He purred into her ear.

* * *

Reviews are gladly accepted if you want to write one. Please just drop them in the little box. :-p 


End file.
